Chancen
by miffi
Summary: Scully ist wenig angetan, als Mulder ihr verschweigt, dass Diana Fowley gemeinsam mit ihnen im Fall des verschwundenen Jeffrey Spender ermittelt. Er zieht allein los, sie wird verschleppt - wer oder was ist ihm nun am wichtigsten? MSR, Angst, X-File.
1. Chapter 1

**FROM:** miffi

**DATUM: **fast noch 30. Juni :D

**TITEL:** Chancen

**VORSCHAU: **Scully ist wenig angetan, als Mulder ihr verschweigt, dass Diana Fowley gemeinsam mit ihnen im Fall des verschwundenen Jeffrey Spender ermittelt. Nach einem Streit zieht er auf eigene Faust los - was naturgemäß nicht gut gehen kann. Als dann Scully verschleppt wird und Cassandra Spender plötzlich wieder auftaucht, wird es allerhöchste Zeit, sich wieder darauf zu besinnen, was wirklich zählt.

**RATING:** PG-13

**KATEGORIE:** MSR, X-File, Angst

**SPOILER:** Setzt unmittelbar nach Zwei Väter / Ein Sohn an.

**DISCLAIMER:** Mulder, Scully und alle sonstigen bekannten Charaktere gehören Chris Carter und 20th Century FOX. Mögen sie damit glücklich werden. Die Challenge-Idee gehört muup. Mir gehört nur der Schlafmangel, den mir diese Geschichte beschert hat. :)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Mein Beitrag für die XFM-Farben-Challenge 2008. Und ich habe gewonnen! freu wie doof

**Chancen**

Teil 1

--  
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

_- Richard Marx & Donna Lewis, At the Beginning  
--_

„Was haben Sie vor?" Alarmiert sah Scully zu, wie ihr Partner den Knopf fürs Kellergeschoss betätigte und das vertraute, ziehende Gefühl im Magen einsetzte, als sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzte.

„Es gab auch eine Massenverbrennung in New Mexico", antwortete Mulder knapp, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst! Roswell? Mulder, wir haben noch keine Bestätigung, dass wir die X-Akten wiederbekommen - faktisch sind wir noch immer arbeitslos! Wenn wir jetzt auf eigene Faust Ermittlungen anstellen, verspielen wir unsere letzte Chance!" Scully war fassungslos. Wollte oder konnte er nicht einsehen, dass er wieder einmal kurz davor stand, etwas unglaublich Dummes zu tun?

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Sie mitkommen müssen." Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er konnte so frustrierend sein, dass sie ihn manchmal packen und schütteln wollte.

„Ist es wirklich so wichtig, dass Sie dafür Ihren Job aufs Spiel setzen müssen?", fragte sie leise.

„Unser Leben? Und das von Milliarden von Menschen? Ich denke, das ist es wert." Manchmal ärgerte es ihn, dass sie den Blick für das große Ganze nicht zu haben schien. Was war sein Job, sein Leben schon im Gegensatz zum Fortbestand der Menschheit? Es war nicht unbedingt darauf aus, als Märtyrer zu sterben, aber wenn es sein musste, würde er bis zum Letzten gehen.

Ein dezentes Klingeln verkündete ihre Ankunft im Keller und die silbernen Türen öffneten sich beinahe lautlos. Er verließ den Fahrstuhl und sie folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern grimmig.

„Warum glauben Sie, dass Sie dort etwas finden werden, was es an den anderen Orten nicht gab? Nur, weil es _Roswell_ ist?" Fast wäre sie gegen seinen Rücken geprallt, als er plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung innehielt und im Türrahmen stehen blieb.

„Mulder, was...?"

„Wollte Agent Spender nicht seine Sachen packen gehen?", fragte er tonlos.

Ungeduldig schob Scully sich an ihm vorbei und zog scharf die Luft ein, als ihr Blick auf die Blutlache inmitten des Büros fiel.

„Ich fürchte, jemand ist ihm zuvorgekommen."

--  
I wish that I could fly  
Into the sky  
So very high  
Just like a dragonfly

_- Lenny Kravitz, Fly Away  
--_

„Kersh wird nicht begeistert sein." Scully verschränkte unbehaglich die Arme und richtete den Blick aus dem Fenster. Weit unter ihr zog die sonnige Landschaft Oklahomas vorbei, keine Wolke behinderte die Sicht auf die endlosen Weiten.

„Wir haben die X-Akten wieder. Das hier ist eine X-Akte", erwiderte Mulder, als ob kein Zweifel an der Schlüssigkeit dieser Argumentation bestünde. Er scrollte durch einige Dokumente auf seinem Laptop und kniff die Augen zusammen, immer auf der Suche nach Hinweisen, die sie ihrer Sache näher bringen konnten. Was andere als stur bezeichneten, hatte Scully über die Jahre gelernt als bewundernswert zielstrebig zu betrachten - meistens jedenfalls. Ihm selbst war egal, was andere von ihm dachten; er wusste, was er wollte, und wenn die Mittel unkonventionell waren, dann war das eben so.

„Wir haben den Auftrag, Agent Spenders Verschwinden nachzugehen."

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass das hier damit zusammenhängt."

„Wieso gerade hier?", wiederholte sie ihre unbeantwortete Frage vom Vortag.

„Roswell ist die Quelle. Seit dem Absturz 1947 geht alles von dort aus", antwortete er gedehnt, unkonzentriert, da er die Augen fest auf den Bildschirm geheftet hatte.

„Ist das nicht zu offensichtlich? Ich meine... dieser ganze UFO-Tourismus..."

„... ist die beste Tarnung, die es gibt, oder nicht?" Er sah zu ihr auf. „Kein Mensch erwartet, dass da _wirklich_ etwas ist - und sollte jemand etwas sehen, was er nicht hätte sehen dürfen, wird es als Marketing-Gag abgetan."

Sie hasste es, wenn sie seiner Logik nichts entgegenbringen konnte.

--  
When you walked in, I said with a grin  
That we were just talking about you  
We all had to lie because you would cry  
If you knew we were laughing at you

_- Barenaked Ladies, The Humor of the Situation  
--_

Es war heiß. Die Sonne brannte auf die staubigen Straßen nieder, als sie aus ihrem gemieteten Ford ausstiegen, den sie auf dem Parkplatz der Außenstelle abgestellt hatten. Scully hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, ihr Rock würde sichtbar an ihren Oberschenkeln kleben, und versuchte vergeblich, ihn unauffällig zurechtzuzupfen. Sie warf Mulder einen müden Blick zu. Falls die Hitze ihrem Partner etwas ausmachte, zeigte er es zumindest nicht. Schwungvoll schlug er die Autotür zu und ging zielstrebig auf das sandfarbene Bürogebäude zu.

Als sie das Büro betrat und feststellte, dass „Klimaanlage" hier draußen offenbar ein Fremdwort war, war Scully überzeugt, dass ihre Laune nicht mehr tiefer sinken konnte. Dann erblickte sie die brünette Agentin, die sich soeben zu ihnen umdrehte, und musste ihre Meinung revidieren. _Jetzt_ war sie am Tiefpunkt.

„Fox, wie schön, dass du so schnell kommen konntest." Diana kam ihnen entgegen und gab ihm freudestrahlend die Hand. Er ergriff sie und schüttelte sie kurz, wagte sich dabei aber nicht, in Scullys Richtung zu sehen. Dass er ihr nichts davon erzählt hatte, dass Diana sie hier bei ihren Ermittlungen unterstützen würde, würde ihm später mit Sicherheit eine Predigt einbringen.

„Agent Scully", fügte sie hinzu und nickte süßlich lächelnd. Ihre Hand wagte sie offenbar nicht auszustrecken, und Scullys Blick nach zu urteilen tat sie gut daran. Scully ihrerseits rang sich ein gekünsteltes Lächeln ab und zog es vor zu schweigen. _Das_ war also der wahre Grund, weswegen sie hier waren.

Ihre Worte hob sie sich für nachher auf, wenn sie Mulder zur Rede stellte. Ihr im Voraus Details zu einem Fall vorzuenthalten war eine Sache, daran hatte sie sich schon vor langer Zeit gewöhnt. Ihr die Anwesenheit dieser Person zu verschweigen war hingegen einfach nur bodenlos. Und er besaß noch nicht einmal den Anstand, schuldbewusst auszusehen.

--  
It comes down to a matter of trust.

I guess it always has.

You're asking me to make a choice?

I'm asking you to trust my judgment.

To trust me.

_- The Beginning  
--_

„Würden Sie mir jetzt verraten, was ich nun wieder verbrochen habe?", fragte Mulder entnervt, als sie nach langer, schweigsamer Autofahrt ihr Motel erreicht hatten und vor Scullys Zimmertür Halt machten. Den gesamten restlichen Nachmittag hatte sie sich extrem in verbaler Zurückhaltung geübt und nur das Nötigste mit ihm gesprochen. Auch jetzt sagte sie nichts, sondern entriegelte wortlos die Tür und trat ins Zimmer. Mulder folgte ihr unaufgefordert.

„Ist es wegen Diana?" Er hob fragend die Arme, doch sein gereizter Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte. Scully baute sich vor ihm auf und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.

„Sie wussten genau, dass ich nicht mitgekommen wäre, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie auch hier ist - also tun Sie jetzt bloß nicht so, als hätten Sie es als nicht wichtig erachtet!"

„Scully, das ist einfach lächerlich! Sie ist genauso FBI-Agentin wie wir und versucht, dem Verschwinden ihres Kollegen nachzugehen - und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihre persönliche Abneigung gegen sie diesen Fall gefährdet!" Verärgert ging er einige Schritte auf und ab. Er hatte vermutet, dass er sich etwas würde anhören müssen, aber dass sie so heftig reagieren würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.

Ich glaube eher, dass Ihre persönliche Zuneigung den Fall gefährdet, dachte Scully, aber sie hütete sich, diesen Gedanken auszusprechen und damit noch mehr zu klingen wie eine eifersüchtige Ehefrau.

„Ich traue ihr nicht", sagte sie daher nur knapp und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich kenne sie. Ihr Misstrauen ist vollkommen unbegründet", erwiderte Mulder entschieden. Man konnte vieles über Diana Fowley sagen, aber beruflich hatte sie sich nie etwas zuschulden kommen lassen.

Scully musterte sein Gesicht, doch es war wie eine Maske; es war ihr unmöglich, wie üblich darin zu lesen. Was hätte sie in diesem Moment für Gibsons Fähigkeiten gegeben, um zu wissen, wie sie an ihn herankommen konnte.

„Mulder, Sie kannten sie vor zehn Jahren - in der Zwischenzeit ist viel passiert", versuchte sie es mit der Stimme der Vernunft. „Menschen entwickeln sich weiter. Sie haben keine Ahnung, was sie während dieser Zeit gemacht hat. Und..."

„Wann haben Sie eigentlich aufgehört, _mir_ zu vertrauen?", unterbrach er sie bitter.

„Ich vertraue Ihnen. Aber was Sie hier tun geht nicht von Ihnen aus, sondern Sie glauben blindlings den Worten dieser Frau. Und das ist der Punkt, an denen ich Ihnen nicht weiter folgen kann", antwortete sie leise und wendete den Blick ab.

„Dann bleiben Sie eben hier und genießen die Minibar. Es zwingt Sie keiner, an den Ermittlungen teilzunehmen", erwiderte er spöttisch und griff nach seinem Jackett, das er achtlos über eine Stuhllehne geworfen hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort streifte er es über und ging zur Tür.

„Wo gehen Sie hin?", fragte Scully alarmiert und schärfer, als sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

„Meine Arbeit machen", entgegnete er knapp und verschwand in die Dämmerung.

Frustriert starrte Scully noch einige Sekunden lang die Tür an, nachdem diese unbefriedigend leise ins Schloss gefallen war. Warum machte sie das eigentlich jedes Mal wieder mit?

Schließlich ließ sie sich erschöpft aufs Bett sinken und schaltete den Fernseher an. Sinnlose Berieselung schien in diesem Moment genau das Richtige zu sein.


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2 

--  
But you've got too much to wear on your sleeves  
It has too much to do with me  
And secretly I want to bury in the yard  
The grey remains of a friendship scarred

_- The Shins, Kissing the Lipless  
--_

Eine Stunde später gab sie auf. Sie hatte nun schon zum dritten Mal den Faden bei dem anspruchslosen Krimi verloren, den sie eingeschaltet hatte - immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem Streit mit ihrem Partner zurück.

In 90 der Fälle rannte Mulder ins Verderben, wenn er ohne sie loszog. Vielleicht hätte sie doch mitkommen sollen? Auf der anderen Seite war sicherlich Agent Fowley bei ihm, und sie konnte nicht garantieren, dass sie an diesem Tag noch weitere Stunden mit dieser Person hätte verbringen können, ohne ihre Dienstwaffe gewinnbringend einzusetzen.

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn wenigstens anrufen und damit Versöhnungsbereitschaft signalisieren? Wenn er wütend war, war es viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er irgendeinen fatalen Fehler beging. Sie würde also nicht kuschen, sondern nur seine Sicherheit gewährleisten.

Was noch immer nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass sie wirken würde wie eine gluckende Mutter.

Sie hielt noch weitere zwanzig Minuten durch, dann griff sie zum Telefon. Doch außer dem lang gezogenen Tuten des Freizeichens bekam sie nichts zu hören - Mulder nahm nicht ab.

Er kann gerade nicht, er steckt mitten in einer Observierung. Vielleicht ist er gerade beschäftigt, sagte sie sich. Womit, daran wollte sie gar nicht denken.

Nach einer halben Stunde und drei weiteren Versuchen saß sie im Wagen und fuhr in die Nacht hinein Richtung Tatort. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

--  
I don't know if I wanna do this alone.

I don't even know if I can.

... And if I quit now, they win.

_- Fight the Future  
--_

„Sie!" Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Scully ihre Waffe im Anschlag und auf Kryceks Stirn gerichtet.

„Nur zu, bringen Sie zu Ende, was Ihr reizender Partner schon so oft angefangen hat und nie durchziehen konnte!", keuchte er und sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Ich glaube, Ihre Lage ist reichlich ungeeignet dafür, mich zu provozieren", zischte sie gefährlich und presste die kalte Mündung ihrer Pistole fester gegen Kryceks Gesicht. „Was haben Sie zu ihm gesagt?"

„Was interessiert Sie das? Er ist sowieso wie üblich dumm genug, mir nicht zu glauben." Verächtlich verzog er das Gesicht und leckte sich etwas angetrocknetes Blut von den Lippen.

„WAS HABEN SIE IHM GESAGT?" Mit der freien Hand packte sie ihn am Kragen, hob ihn ein Stück an und ließ ihn mit voller Wucht zurück auf den harten Betonboten prallen. Es gab ein hässliches, dumpfes Geräusch, als sein Schädel auf dem schmutzigen Untergrund aufkam. Er blinzelte kurz benommen und schenkte ihr dann eine hasserfüllte Grimasse.

„Sie haben sich ja schon gut an seine Methoden angepasst. Machen Sie das, um ihm zu imponieren? Nur schade, dass er doch eher den brünetten Typ bevorzugt." Sie hasste sich dafür, dass seine plumpe Provokation für eine Sekunde Früchte trug und ihr einen Stich versetzte. Nicht darauf eingehen, schalt sie sich. Sie umklammerte den Griff ihrer Waffe noch etwas fester und blickte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen direkt an.

„Wo haben Sie ihn hingeschickt?", fragte sie erneut, langsam, deutlich, mit tödlicher Entschlossenheit in der Stimme. Ihr Atem ging schnell.

„Ich? Als ob er irgendwo hingehen würde, wohin ich ihn schicke! Nein, _Agent Scully_" - er betonte ihren Titel verächtlich - „mit dem Weg, auf dem er sich momentan befindet, habe ich nichts zu tun. Ebenso wenig wie Sie", fügte er süffisant hinzu, was ihm einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Pistolengriff gegen die Schläfe einbrachte. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass er vor ein paar Tagen drauf und dran war, gemeinsam mit Agent Fowley seinen Arsch zu retten? Die beiden waren schon fast auf dem Weg zur El Rico Air Force Base."

Das ist ein Albtraum. Das kann alles nicht wirklich wahr sein, dachte Scully bitter. Sie kniete mitten in der Nacht in einer gottverlassenen Lagerhalle, hatte seit 36 Stunden nicht geschlafen oder geduscht und musste sich nun ausgerechnet von Krycek anhören, dass Mulder beinahe mit Diana Fowley durchgebrannt wäre.

Es war einfach zu viel. Später wusste sie nicht mehr, welcher der zahlreichen, irrwitzigen Aspekte sie dazu gebracht hatte, doch plötzlich lockerte sie ihren Griff um Kryceks Kragen und ließ die Schultern herabsacken.

Wie hieß es so schön? Manchmal ist die Wahrheit so skurril, dass man nicht zu lügen braucht, weil einem ohnehin keiner glaubt.

Doch gerade aus diesem Grund glaubte sie ihm. Sie wollte nicht, aber sie tat es, so sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte. Kraftlos ließ sie sich zurücksinken und sah zu, wie Krycek sich aufrappelte und sie misstrauisch musterte. Als keine weitere Reaktion von ihr kam, schien er einen Entschluss zu fassen.

„Schön, anscheinend hat wenigstens einer von Ihnen noch einen Rest Vernunft übrig. Es ist mir persönlich scheißegal, mit wem Mulder in die Kiste steigt, aber es liegt auch in meinem Interesse, dass diese Welt nicht komplett vor die Hunde geht. Und leider spielt Mulder dabei noch immer eine zentrale Rolle. Wenn er sich jetzt von Agent Fowley einlullen lässt, sind wir, gelinde gesagt, alle am Arsch. Also finden Sie ihn gefälligst und bringen Sie ihn zur Vernunft!"

Regungslos ließ Scully die Worte auf sich einprasseln. Ihn finden, ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Wie oft hatte sie das schon getan? Es schien ihre allumfassende Aufgabe zu sein. Und was hatte es im Endeffekt genützt? Immer wieder hatte er sie erneut sitzen lassen, war auf eigene Faust losgestürmt, ohne ihr Bescheid zu geben

Du hast kein Monopol auf Mulder, sagte sie sich. Das war ihr, rational gesehen, vollkommen klar. Das Problem war nur, dass er eines auf sie hatte, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Es tat weh.

Sie war es leid, dieses immerwährende Spiel fortzusetzen. Hatten sie jemals irgendetwas gewonnen? Der permanente Kampf zehrte an ihren Kräften. Und nun sollte sie allein weiterkämpfen? Selbst Mulder hatte einst gesagt, dass er das nicht könnte. Welch Ironie.

„Cassandra Spender lebt." Kryceks Worte hallten seltsam hohl von den Wänden wider und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Scully ihren Inhalt begriff.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Die Rebellen haben sie nicht zusammen mit den Mitgliedern des Syndikats verbrannt. Sie haben sie mitgenommen. Die Grauen sind stinksauer, denken, die Verschwörer haben mit den Rebellen kollaboriert und ihre Abmachungen gebrochen. Ich wage mir nicht auszumalen, welche Konsequenzen das haben kann."

Der plötzliche Überfluss an Informationen machte Scully sprachlos. Ihr Gehirn überschlug sich bei dem Versuch, die Implikationen des Gesagten zu begreifen.

„Das ist absolut absurd", brachte sie hervor. Das war ihre rationale, in der Logik begründete Meinung, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie eine kalte Furcht packte.

„Das streite ich nicht einmal ab. Das hat die Wahrheit ab und zu an sich."

Scully sparte es sich zu fragen, woher er dieses Wissen hatte. Unabhängig davon, ob sie der Geschichte Glauben schenkte - Mulder tat es sicherlich. Was bedeutete, dass er garantiert gerade auf dem Weg war...

„Wo ist sie?"

Sie redete sich ein, dass sie es tat, um Cassandra zu helfen.

--  
Traurig sein hat keinen Sinn  
Die Sonne scheint auch weiterhin  
Das macht den Schmerz ja so brutal  
Die Sonne scheint, als wär' es ihr egal

- _Farin Urlaub, Sonne  
--_

Wie betäubt fuhr Scully Meile um Meile in der Gluthitze der Wüste New Mexicos den Highway entlang. Das geöffnete Fenster brachte wenig Kühlung. Krycek, mit Handschellen an die Innentür gefesselt, hatte bereits vor Stunden aufgegeben, Konversation treiben zu wollen und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit kurzlebigen Nickerchen, aus denen er immer wieder hochschrak.

Scully beachtete ihn nicht. Sie hätte gut auf seine Gesellschaft verzichten können, doch blindlings im Alleingang Hinweisen hinterher zu jagen war eher Mulders Revier. Sollte es eine Falle sein, konnte sie Krycek wenigstens noch als Geisel verwenden - auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass sein Leben irgendjemandem etwas wert war.

Immer wieder schielte sie auf ihr Mobiltelefon. Es war nicht Mulders Art, sich so lange überhaupt nicht zu melden. Normalerweise verschwand er höchstens 24 Stunden, um sie dann aus Wisconsin, Alaska, Russland oder Timbuktu anzurufen, weil er dubiosen Tipps von zwielichtigen Informanten gefolgt und wieder einmal auf die Nase gefallen war. Diesmal sah die Sachlage etwas anders aus. Und Scully wäre definitiv jeder noch so obskure Informant lieber gewesen als dieses Weibsbild.

Auf dem Beifahrersitz regte sich Krycek, versuchte sich aufrecht in eine einigermaßen bequeme Position zu bringen, was nicht so einfach war, wenn man mit beiden Händen an die Tür gefesselt war. Scully war sich etwas albern vorgekommen, eine Prothese in Handschellen zu legen, doch man wusste ja nicht, wozu er damit fähig war. Und sie ihm abnehmen... nein, es war schon ganz gut so.

„Lady, wenn ich Ihnen nicht die Polster versauen soll, sollten Sie demnächst mal anhalten", verkündete er mit rauer Stimme und ließ mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken. Er kurzer Blick nach rechts zeigte ihr, dass er in etwa so fertig aussah, wie sie sich fühlte.

Fünf Minuten Pause würden das Kraut nicht fett machen, beschloss sie. Da weit und breit absolut nichts außer Wüste war, fuhr sie kurzerhand rechts ran und schaltete den Motor ab. Die plötzliche Stille war, gemeinsam mit dem wegfallenden Fahrtwind, erdrückend. Für einige Sekunden starrte sie bewegungslos in die Staubwolken, die der Wagen aufgewirbelt hatte und die nun träge an ihnen vorbei zogen.

Kryceks entnervtes Räuspern holte sie in die Realität zurück. Sie schnallte sich ab und stieg aus, ging um den Wagen herum und befreite ihn von seinen Handschellen. Allein in der Wüste würde er sowieso nicht weit kommen, und sollte er doch zu fliehen versuchen, hatte sie immer noch ihre Waffe. Mit einer Kugel im Bein konnte er ihr genauso nützlich sein wie ohne.

„Zwei Minuten", sagte sie knapp, als er sich der Privatsphäre wegen ein paar Schritte entfernte.

„Ich hab' sowieso keine Zeitung mit", entgegnete er sarkastisch ohne sich umzudrehen.

Während er beschäftigt war, ging Scully zurück zur Fahrertür und angelte nach ihrem Handy. Zur Hölle mit dem Stolz. Entschlossen wählte sie Mulders Nummer und wartete.

„Ja?"

Sie erstarrte. Das war nicht Mulder. Es war nicht einmal eine männliche Stimme.

„Wer ist da bitte?", fragte die Stimme weiter. Scully brauchte die Frage nicht zurückgeben.

„Wo ist Mulder?" Zornig umklammerte sie das Telefon so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Er ist gerade verhindert, kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?", säuselte Diana selbstzufrieden. Scully hätte schreien können. Hörte sie da im Hintergrund Wasser rauschen? Eine Dusche vielleicht? Nein, das war reine Paranoia, die ihr Bilder von Mulder und dieser Person unter einem dampfenden Wasserstrahl ins Hirn setzte. Sie zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wo sind Sie?"

„Das sollte ich eher Sie fragen. Wir sind im Hotel."

Scully wusste, jetzt würde ihr Kopf gleich explodieren. Und dann schien er es tatsächlich zu tun.

--  
Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry

_- Coldplay, Yellow  
--_

Der Albtraum wollte kein Ende nehmen. Als sie erwachte, war das erste, was sie wahrnahm, die höllischen Schmerzen, die von ihrem Hinterkopf ausgingen und das Denken beinahe unmöglich machten. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah für einen Moment nur pulsierende Sterne, bis sie einigermaßen fokussieren konnte und im Halbdunkel schemenhaft ihre Umgebung erkannte. Gefesselt war sie nicht, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig, da es in dem kleinen Raum ohnehin nichts gab, das sie zu irgendetwas hätte verwenden können. Sie saß unbequem an eine Wand gelehnt; das einzige Licht drang durch ein vergittertes Sichtfenster in der massiv wirkenden Tür hindurch.

Sie versuchte, ihren Verstand einzusetzen, ihre Situation realistisch einzuschätzen. Die Luft war kühl, feucht und roch ein wenig moderig - vermutlich befand sie sich in einer unterirdischen Zelle. Vielleicht eine möglicherweise stillgelegte Militärbasis. Wahrscheinlich noch immer inmitten der Wüste New Mexicos.

Zu viele „Vielleichts". Niemand würde sie hier jemals finden, da keine Menschenseele auch nur ansatzweise wusste, wo sie hingefahren war.

Mulder. Mulder würde sie finden. Eine verzweifelte Hoffnung loderte in ihr auf. Er hatte sie sogar in der Antarktis unter dem Eis gefunden, hatte das Unmögliche möglich gemacht. Der Unterschied war, dass er sie damals hatte finden _wollen_. Ihre Hoffnung verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Mulder würde nicht kommen. Nicht dieses Mal.

Eine Träne der Verzweiflung bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange, hinterließ einen hellen Streifen auf der schmutzigen Haut. Wütend wischte sie sie fort. So würde es also enden? Sechs Jahre für das hier?

Krycek, diese Ratte. Er musste sie niedergeschlagen haben, als sie wegen des Telefonats unaufmerksam gewesen war. Wann hatte sie verlernt, dass sie niemandem trauen durfte? Wahrscheinlich im gleichen Moment, als sie angefangen hatte, Mulder zu misstrauen.

Er hatte ganz Recht gehabt. Wenn sie seiner Einschätzung geglaubt hätte, hätte sie ihm niemals hinterher spioniert. Dann hätte sie nie Krycek Glauben geschenkt, sich nie von ihm verleiten lassen, einen aberwitzigen Trip in die Wüste zu machen, um genau den Gespenstern hinterher zu jagen, die sie Mulders sonst immer ausreden wollte. Dann würde sie jetzt sicher im Hotel sitzen, Dianas Gesellschaft noch zwei, drei Tage ertragen und dann wäre alles wieder beim Alten.

Vorausgesetzt Diana hatte nicht gelogen, was ihren Aufenthaltsort betraf. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, hier zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können. Warum war sie überhaupt hier? Was hatte Krycek mit ihr vor? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Selbst wenn er für den Raucher arbeitete, ergab es keinen Sinn. Ob sie mal wieder als Lockvogel für Mulder eingesetzt werden sollte? So erniedrigend, wie das früher immer gewesen war, so sehr tat es jetzt weh, dass sie da in diesem Fall wohl schlechte Karten hatten.

Mutlos ließ sie sich ein Stück an der kalten Wand herunterrutschen. Sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen hatte absolut keinen Sinn. Sie würde einfach abwarten müssen.


	3. Chapter 3

Teil 3

--  
Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

_- Muse, Starlight  
--_

Frustriert war Mulder aus dem Motelzimmer gestürmt. Konnte oder wollte sie nicht verstehen, worum es hier ging? Sie waren so nah dran. Mal wieder, hörte er die nagende Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Kopf spotten, doch er verdrängte sie. Diesmal war es anders, sie waren etwas Großem auf der Spur, etwas, das alles verändern würde. Er musste nur noch herausfinden, was genau es war. Und wenn Scully ihm nicht helfen wollte...

Ihm war völlig bewusst, dass es unfair war, so zu denken. Sie konnte nicht anders urteilen, wahrscheinlich hätte er an ihrer Stelle auch nicht anders gedacht. Sie hatte einfach nicht dieses _Gefühl_, das ihm sagte, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Anders als...

„Fox!"

Ein Wagen war vorgefahren und hielt am Straßenrand, direkt hinter dem silbernen Mietwagen, den Mulder soeben hatte aufschließen wollen. Er hob den Kopf und sah Diana das Fenster herunterkurbeln.

„Hey", grüßte er und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt gesteigerte Lust auf ihre Gesellschaft hatte; eigentlich hatte er sich alleine in der Halle umsehen wollen, in dem die Verbrennungen stattgefunden hatten, um nach dem Streit wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen.

„Mir reicht's für heute mit Aktendurchsehen", verkündete Diana lächelnd und lehnte sich lässig auf den Fensterrahmen. „Da dachte ich, ich könnte ja mal vorbeischauen und dich fragen, ob wir uns nicht mal direkt vor Ort umsehen wollen. Aber offenbar hatten wir da beide denselben Gedanken - was dagegen, wenn ich mich anschließe? Was ist mit Agent Scully?"

„Natürlich nicht." Sein Lächeln war nicht ganz echt, als er um den Wagen herumging und auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg. „Scully hat mir die Observation für heute Abend überlassen." Ja, er wollte dieser Sache nachgehen. Ja, er freute sich über Unterstützung. Offensichtlich war ja doch nicht so abwegig, was er intuitiv vermutete. Auch andere hielten es für möglich, dass hier etwas zu finden war. Aber warum nicht Scully?

Er bemerkte, dass Diana mit ihm sprach, doch er hatte verpasst, worum es ging. Aber wie er sie kannte, war das halb so schlimm, da sie sich gern in Smalltalk erging. Er gab ein unverfängliches Brummen von sich und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Himmel, wo die letzten Streifen des Abendrots immer schneller an Intensität verloren und einem dunklen Grauton wichen. Schon bald zeigten sich die ersten Sterne, und wie so oft drifteten seine Gedanken in die endlosen Weiten des Weltalls ab.

„Fox!" Sein verhasster Vorname riss ihn aus seinen Träumereien. Warum hatte er ihr jemals erlaubt, ihn so zu nennen? Wahrscheinlich, weil er gedacht hatte, dass es sich für Pärchen so gehört. Er hatte es schnell bereut. Vielleicht hatte ihre spezielle Art, seinen Namen zu sagen, sogar dazu beigetragen, dass er ihn umso mehr hasste. Er verdrängte die Gedanken an vergangene Zeiten aus seinem Kopf und drehte sich etwas zu ihr um.

„Hmm?"

„Hörst du mir mal zu, ja? Wir sind da." Tatsächlich hatte sie den Wagen gestoppt und die Windschutzscheibe gab den Blick auf einen größeren Gebäudekomplex frei, an den sich mehrere große Hallen anschlossen. In der am entferntesten gelegenen hatte man die verbrannten Leichen gefunden, die als frühere Entführungsopfer identifiziert worden waren. Gelbes Polizei-Absperrband flatterte im Nachtwind, als sie ausstiegen und sich dem Tatort näherten.

Schweigend betraten sie die dunkle Halle. Obwohl das Unglück bereits mehrere Tage vergangen war, glaubte Mulder noch immer den süßlichen Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in der warmen Luft wahrnehmen zu können.

Er stellte sich inmitten die vielen Umrisse, deren weiße Umrandung sich trotz Dunkelheit gut sichtbar vom grauschwarzen Betonboden abhob, und schloss kurz die Augen. In seinem Geist sah er die Opfer vor sich, noch am Leben, wie sie hoffnungsvoll und zusammengedrängt darauf warteten, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Dann Männer ohne Gesicht, bewaffnet mit schwerem, schwarzem Gerät, wie sie in die Halle marschierten... die erschrockenen Menschen, die mit dieser Wendung nicht gerechnet hatten... und dann nur noch Feuer, Flammen, wohin das Auge reichte...

Schaudernd blinzelte Mulder. Feuer war noch immer keins der Themen, über die er gerne nachdachte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Opfer in diesem Moment hatten durchmachen müssen.

„Sieh mal einer an. Die Prinzessin und der Held in strahlender Rüstung. Ist ja interessant, dich hier zu treffen, Diana."

Augenblicklich fuhren beide Agenten herum, um festzustellen, wo die Stimme hergekommen war. Lange mussten sie nicht suchen, da löste sich eine wohlbekannte Gestalt aus den Schatten und schlenderte auf sie zu.

„Krycek!" Sofort verzerrten sich Mulders Gesichtszüge zu einer zornigen Grimasse. Wenn diese Ratte irgendwo auftauchte, konnte das nur Ärger bedeuten.

„Bevor Sie auf mich losgehen, sollten Sie sich vielleicht anhören, was ich zu sagen habe", antwortete Krycek und hob die Hand in einer abwehrenden Geste, als Mulder Anstalten machte, auf ihn zuzustürmen.

„Ich werde mir kein Wort von dem Dreck anhören, den Sie von sich geben!", zischte Mulder wütend und ballte die Fäuste.

„Wissen Sie Mulder, es ist schon erstaunlich. Ich hatte Sie eigentlich immer als intelligent eingeschätzt. Fehlgeleitet, aber nichtsdestotrotz intelligent. Und jetzt glauben Sie tatsächlich den Bockmist, den dieses Flittchen Ihnen erzählt. Alte Liebe macht wohl immer noch blind, was? Was ist nur aus Ihren Prinzipien geworden..." Krycek machte einen gespielt bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

Der Kommentar, der den Streit mit Scully wieder aufwühlte, gemischt mit den Aggressionen, die Krycek von Natur aus in ihm auslöste, brachte irgendetwas in Mulder zum Explodieren. Er riss sich von Diana los, die beruhigend ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte, und rannte blindlings auf seinen Widersacher zu. An seine Waffe dachte er nicht - er wollte ihn mit seinen Händen verletzen. Krycek, obwohl er es hätte besser wissen sollen, blieb keine Zeit, sich wegzuducken, sodass Mulders geballtes Körpergewicht in mit voller Wucht traf und zu Boden riss. Der ungleiche Kampf war eröffnet.

--  
"You are weak, I am strong, and I've done nothing but lead you on," she said.  
Drove around all night, stoplights were interminable,  
But I get along all right as long I don't have to interact  
With anyone else on a meaningful level, I'll be fine

_- Harvey Danger, Moral Centralia  
--_

„Musste das wirklich sein?", fragte Diana. Ihre Augen waren fest auf die dunkle Straße geheftet, auf der sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit Richtung Osten fuhr. Mulder ignorierte die Frage und fuhr damit fort, seine schmerzende rechte Hand zu kneten.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt lieber, was das für ein Ort ist, wo wir gerade hinfahren? Ein Militärstützpunkt?" Eigentlich war es nicht unbedingt seine Art, bedingungslos in Autos zu steigen, ohne vorher zu wissen, wo es hingehen sollte. Allerdings war sein Geist nach der Prügelei mit Krycek noch so benebelt gewesen, dass er sich widerspruchslos von Diana in den Wagen hatte verfrachten lassen.

„Vergiss den Stützpunkt. Glaubst du, ich posaune vor Krycek heraus, wo wir als nächstes hinfahren?"

„Gut... kein Stützpunkt." Mulder rieb sich müde mit Daumen und Zeigefinger den Nasenrücken. „Und mit wem hast du da telefoniert, der dir diesen... Tipp, oder was auch immer... gegeben hat?"

„Du hast deine Quellen, ich habe meine."

Langsam aber sicher begann er zu verstehen, wie sich Scully fühlen musste. Es war doch enervierend, im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden, wenn gleichzeitig von einem erwartet wurde, dass man bedingungslos mitzog.

Scully. Ob er sie anrufen sollte? Er tastete nach seinem Handy, doch in seiner gewohnten Tasche war nichts zu finden. Hatte er es bei seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Krycek verloren? Wahrscheinlich. Das würde sich wieder einmal gut auf seiner Spesenabrechnung machen. Er würde sie einfach morgen früh anrufen, wahrscheinlich war sie ohnehin schon im Bett, und über seine Anrufe mitten in der Nacht war sie nie sonderlich begeistert. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust, Diana um ihr Telefon zu bitten. Ja, morgen früh war vollkommen ausreichend, im Moment hatte er sowieso noch nichts zu berichten.

--  
But this won't work now the way it once did  
And I won't keep it up even though I would love to  
Once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am  
But I know I won't keep on playing the victim

_- __Alanis Morissette, Precious Illusions  
--_

„Da kommen wir niemals rein. Keine Chance", stellte Diana missmutig fest. Sie standen vor einem drei Meter hohen Stacheldrahtzaun, der alarmgesichert um eine ebenso hohe, massive Betonmauer gezogen war. Nachdem sie die ganze Anlage einmal komplett umrundet hatten, wussten sie, dass den einzige Eingang ein gut bewachtes Metalltor war, vor dem Wachen standen, die nicht so aussahen, als würde man sich mit ihnen anlegen wollen.

„Fehlt nur noch der Burggraben mit den Krokodilen", murmelte Mulder und verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme.

„Was sich mein Informant dabei gedacht hat, würde mich auch mal interessieren. Der tat so, als könnte man da einfach hineinspazieren und sich umsehen. Aber um hier Zutritt zu kriegen, müsste man schon wirklich gut Ausweise fälschen können. Und zudem wissen, wer genau hier ein und aus geht. Das kann eine wochenlange Beobachtungsphase bedeuten." Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Sieht so aus, als könnten wir hier nicht viel ausrichten. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mit hergebracht habe. Ich würde sagen, wir suchen uns ein Motel für den Rest der Nacht und machen uns dann auf den Rückweg." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und stieg in den Wagen.

Mulder folgte ihr zögernd. Das war viel zu einfach. Es sah ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich, so eine weite Reise auf sich zu nehmen und dann so leicht aufzugeben. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht; er hasste es, Scully Recht geben zu müssen, aber offensichtlich führte Diana irgendetwas im Schilde.

In Gedanken versunken setzte er sich ins Auto und überließ ihr die Suche nach einer Unterkunft. In der Zwischenzeit ging er seine Optionen durch. Er war beinahe überzeugt, dass sich an diesem Ort wirklich etwas befand. Zwar hatte er wie immer keinen Grund, das zu vermuten, aber es war doch an der Zeit, dass er mit seinem Gefühl mal wieder richtig lag.

--  
And if you call, I will answer  
And if you fall, Ill pick you up  
And if you court this disaster  
Ill point you home

_- Barenaked Ladies, Call and Answer  
--_

„Was ist das eigentlich für eine komische Nummer, von der du anrufst?"

„Dianas Handy. Und jetzt quatsch nicht, sondern kümmre dich lieber um die Alarmanlage!", zischte Mulder in den Hörer. Er lag bäuchlings im Unterholz, nur wenige Meter vom Stacheldraht entfernt. Mitten in der Nacht einen Drahtschneider aufzutreiben, ohne verdächtig zu wirken, hatte ihn zwar einiges an Nerven gekostet, aber er war entschlossen, diese Einrichtung zu inspizieren.

„Alles klar, du kannst", ertönte Frohikes Stimme. Rasch sah er sich um, doch von den Wachen war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Er robbte vorwärts und schnitt mit wenigen Handgriffen den stabilen Draht durch, bis er sich durch die Öffnung zwängen konnte. Mit einem geübten Sprung erreichten seine Finger die Oberkante der Mauer - seine Gebete, dass keine Scherben oder Ähnliches darauf befestigt waren, waren offensichtlich erhört worden - und vorsichtig zog er sich hoch, bis er einen Blick auf das Gelände erhaschen konnte.

„Überwachungskameras in Endlosschleife", informierte ihn Frohike. Das war das Stichwort. Er schwang sich über die Mauer und rannte aufs Hauptgebäude zu.

--  
You were partners til the end  
Then something bends, and then it breaks, your worst mistake  
Accepting enemies on bended knees; a litany of tragedies

_- Barenaked Ladies, Off the Hook  
--_

Mulder versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, ob er sich in seinem Leben schon jemals so erniedrigt gefühlt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Es fiel ihm aber auch schwer, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, während Diana ihn hinter der Glasscheibe mit bedauernden Blicken bedachte.

„Oh Fox, eigentlich tut es mir fast Leid, dass du so durchschaubar bist", sagte sie gespielt mitleidig. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dir den Weg zu dieser Einrichtung zeigen und glauben, dass du nicht versuchen würdest, einzubrechen?"

Mulder würdigte das keiner Antwort. Vordergründig war er sauer auf sich selbst, weil er so leichtgläubig gewesen war. Wann würde er endlich begreifen, dass das immer passierte, wenn er Scullys Ratschläge missachtete?

„Aber warum? Was wollt ihr von mir?" Das war das einzige, was nicht in seinen Kopf hineinging. Wenn sie ihn hätten umbringen wollen, hätten sie das wesentlich einfacher haben können.

„Es geht nicht immer um dich. Wichtig ist nur, dass du erst mal aus dem..." Ein Räuspern ließ sie innehalten. Mulder konnte durch sein eingeschränktes Sichtfeld nicht sehen, von wem das Geräusch kam, doch er konnte es sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Vielleicht waren die feinen Rauchschwaden aber in Wirklichkeit auch nur Schlieren auf der Scheibe, die ihn von seinen „Besuchern" trennte.

„Schade, dass es so kommen musste. Wer weiß, was geschehen wäre, wenn damals einiges anders gelaufen wäre...", sagte sie, und es war tatsächlich eine Spur echter Wehmut in ihrer Stimme.

„Darauf kann ich verzichten", versetzte er beißend. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich.

„Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du von deinem Starrsinn hast. War nett, mit dir zu plaudern, Fox. Wir sehen uns." Sie stand auf und verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen. Als er eine Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, schloss er die Augen und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksacken.

Was hatte Diana gesagt? Es ging nicht um hin? Um was dann? Oder... um wen? Ein schlimmer Verdacht baute sich in ihm auf.

--  
Like sun though the night  
Just to get it right  
A battle ground at my feet  
An unwinable fight

Nothing happening  
It's all illusion  
It's all confusion

_- Ben Kweller, Nothing Happening  
--_

Rastlos ging Mulder in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Der Raum sah weniger aus wie ein Gefängnis als wie ein Untersuchungszimmer, das man notdürftig umfunktioniert hatte. Die Wände waren weiß gefliest und ein dezenter Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln hing in der Luft, gemischt mit etwas, das er nicht identifizieren konnte. Scully hätte es mit Sicherheit gekonnt.

Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. Durch seine eigene Blödheit saß er hier fest, während sie... ja, was hatten sie mit ihr vor? Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass es um sie ging. Was sonst war ihm wichtig? Besser gesagt, wem sonst war er wichtig, sodass er als Köder hätte fungieren können? Dass seine Mutter in der Sache mit drinhing, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. Also blieb nur seine Partnerin übrig.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das unbequeme Bett sinken. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und starrte geradeaus auf ein leuchtendes Biogefährdungs-Zeichen, das ihm gegenüber auf einem fest verschlossenen Schrank prangte. Was zur Hölle taten sie hier in dieser Einrichtung?

Er streckte sich auf der Liege aus und versuchte, die Augen zu schließen, doch er wusste, dass er trotz Schlafmangel sowieso nicht würde schlafen können. Es fiel ihm im normalen Leben schon schwer, ausreichend Schlaf zu finden, da war in dieser Situation überhaupt nicht daran zu denken.

Mittlerweile musste es gegen vier Uhr nachts sein und außer einem gleichmäßigen, allgegenwärtigen Summen war kein Geräusch auszumachen. Doch plötzlich klopfte es leise an der Tür. Zuerst dachte er, er sei doch eingenickt und hätte es geträumt, doch dann folgte ein zweites, etwas energischeres Klopfen. Sofort war er auf den Beinen und lief zur Tür.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er argwöhnisch und schielte durch das glaslose, vergitterte Fenster in die Dunkelheit.

„Pssst, nun schreien Sie doch nicht so herum. Ich bin's, Cassandra."

Mulder glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Das konnte doch nicht...?

„Cassandra Spender?", vergewisserte er sich.

„Höchstpersönlich."

„Alle denken, Sie seien tot", flüsterte er ungläubig.

„Das ist auch das, was alle glauben _sollen_", gab sie zurück. „Hören Sie, ich habe nicht viel Zeit, die Wachen können mich jeden Augenblick entdecken."

„Was ist... wie kommen Sie hier her? Warum..." In Mulders Kopf überschlugen sich wieder einmal die Gedanken. Das war einfach zu unglaublich.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht alles erklären, die Geschichte ist viel zu lang und kompliziert. Das Wichtige ist: Wie Sie bestimmt schon mitbekommen haben, ist der ganze Plan zum Teufel gegangen. Dadurch, dass Sie den Impfstoff in die Finger bekommen haben und Dana gerettet haben, und dadurch, dass sich diese gesichtslosen Aliens in die ganze Geschichte eingemischt haben. Sie haben fast alle Verschwörer von damals verbrannt, gemeinsam mit den Entführungsopfern. Aber mich haben sie verschont, fragen Sie mich nicht, warum. Vielleicht dachten sie, ich könnte als einziges erfolgreiches Experiment noch zu irgendetwas gut sein. Fakt ist... die Kolonisten sind sauer. Sie denken, die Verschwörer hätten mit den Rebellen zusammengearbeitet und wären nie daran interessiert gewesen, tatsächlich einen Hybriden zu erschaffen." Sie machte eine Pause und gab Mulder einen Moment Zeit, das Gesagte zu verdauen. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, aber er beschloss, lieber später darüber nachzudenken und Cassandra erst einmal weitererzählen zu lassen.

„Okay, was noch?", hakte er atemlos nach.

„Die Rebellen sind wieder von der Erde abgezogen und haben mich im Zuge dessen freigelassen. Na ja, frei, wie man es nimmt. Die Kolonisten sinnen auf Rache, aber sie können hier auf der Erde vorerst nichts ausrichten, weil sie davon ausgehen, dass der Impfstoff flächendeckend verfügbar ist und sie daher mit ihrem schwarzen Öl keinen Erfolg erzielen können. So weit ich es verstanden habe, sehen sie sich nun auf anderen Planeten um, um dort genügend Embryos für eine Invasion zu erzeugen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie es so auf die Erde abgesehen haben, aber vielleicht ist einfach ihr Stolz verletzt?", sinnierte sie und lachte leise. „Männer."

„Was hat das alles mit Scully zu tun?", fragte Mulder ungeduldig. Bisher konnte er noch nicht die geringste Verbindung zwischen Cassandras Erzählungen und seiner aktuellen Lage herstellen.

„Da kommt mein geschätzter Ex-Mann ins Spiel. Er versucht nun mit allen Mitteln, doch noch seinen Arsch zu retten und sich mit den Grauen gut zu stellen. Deshalb klammert er sich an den letzten Strohhalm und sammelt verbliebene Entführungsopfer zusammen, um sie den Kolonisten anzubieten, damit die Experimente weitergeführt werden können. Er hat also mal wieder überhaupt nichts verstanden."

Wie betäubt hörte Mulder Cassandras Ausführungen zu. Der Raucher hatte Scully in diese Falle gelockt... vermutlich mit der Hilfe von Krycek und Diana... und seiner eigenen. Zum tausendsten Mal trat er sich mental in den Hintern, wie er so blöd gewesen sein konnte.

„Finden Sie Dana. Früher oder später wird auch meinem Ex-Mann klar werden, dass er auf verlorenem Posten steht. Die Grauen werden die Schmach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und dafür sorgen, dass auch er zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Und wer sich dann noch darum kümmert, was mit den Gefangenen geschieht, können Sie sich ausrechnen."

Ja, das konnte er. In seiner Vorstellung sah er Scully in einem dunklen Verlies dahinsiechen, darauf vertrauend, dass er sie retten würde, so wie er es immer tat. Er hatte ihr Vertrauen in letzter Zeit schon genug überstrapaziert; er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht bereits aufgegeben hatte. Er musste hier raus, musste sie retten... musste einfach.

„Aber wie..."

„Da kommt jemand. Viel Glück, Fox!" So schnell die Stimme aufgetaucht war, so schnell war sie nun verschwunden und ließ ihn mit einem überwältigenden Berg Informationen zurück, die er nun alleine verdauen musste.

--  
Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?

_- Muse, Time Is Running Out  
--_

Drei Tage später war Mulder vollkommen mit den Nerven am Ende. Pausenlos ratterten Cassandras Worte durch seinen Geist, bis er sich einigermaßen sicher war, dass er ihre Bedeutung erfasst hatte. Das änderte allerdings immer noch nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihm die größte Wahrheit über außerirdische Kolonisten nicht half, hier herauszukommen und zu Scully zu gelangen. Ob die Grauen sich mittlerweile am Krebskandidaten vergriffen und die Gefangenen ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatten? Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, nichts unternehmen zu können. Wenn er hier raus kam, würde er die Schweinehunde verklagen, allesamt, wegen Freiheitsberaubung, Beihilfe zum versuchten Mord und was ihm noch so alles einfiel.

Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Wand und starrte einmal mehr das Biogefährdungs-Zeichen an. Selbstverständlich war ihm klar, dass rechtliche Schritte vollkommen sinnlos waren, selbst wenn er es in der Lage wäre, einen Verantwortlichen zu benennen. Er hielt sich nur selbst zum Narren.

Die Schuldgefühle wurden immer größer. Er war dafür verantwortlich, dass Scully... er wollte es nicht einmal fertig denken. Er _musste_ hier raus und sie retten! Wer außer ihm konnte das schon tun? Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich ein Leben ohne Scully überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen konnte. Sie war einfach immer da, und er hatte es jahrelang beinahe als selbstverständlich angesehen. Er hätte ihr öfter sagen müssen, was sie ihm bedeutete. Er betete, dass er die Chance bekommen würde, das nachzuholen.

Irgendwann übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung und er fiel in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf.

--  
Wir haben geträumt von einer besseren Welt  
Wir haben sie uns so einfach vorgestellt

Wir haben geträumt, es war ne lange Nacht  
Ich wünschte, wir wär'n niemals aufgewacht

_- Die Ärzte, Kopfüber in die Hölle  
--_

„Das ist ja typisch. Da kommt man ihn retten, und was tut er? Er pennt!"

„Und wir dachten, du stehst hier gestiefelt und gespornt. Hey, Mulder! Schönheitsschlaf beendet!"

Langly rüttelte heftig an seiner Schulter, bis er schließlich ruckartig aus den Tiefen seines Schlafes auftauchte und für eine Sekunde vor Schreck beinahe in Kataplexie verfiel. Den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, hatte er wirklich als allerletztes erwartet.

„Langly...?", murmelte er schlaftrunken und setzte sich hastig auf.

„Schick, oder?" Der blonde Schütze drehte sich einmal mit seiner Uniform um die eigene Achse und zog die Mütze, um den wenig formschönen, blonden Dutt darunter zum Vorschein zu bringen.

„Wenn du dann fertig bist mit deinem Laufstegtraining, können wir vielleicht gehen? Wir können hier nicht ewig herumspazieren", grummelte Frohike, dessen Uniformgröße eindeutig nicht mehr vorrätig gewesen war. Er krempelte ein Stück heruntergerutschtes Hosenbein wieder nach oben und schritt mit erhobenem Kopf zur Tür hinaus.

„Kommt ihr?"


	4. Chapter 4

Teil 4

--  
When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

_- Coldyplay, Fix You  
--_

Es war still geworden, und dunkel. Unangenehme Gerüche zogen durch den Zellentrakt, die von mangelnden sanitären Einrichtungen herrührten. Scully hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als Hunger und Durst an ihren Kräften zu zehren begannen. Hatte sie am Anfang noch ab und zu schwere Stiefel den Gang entlangschreiten und harte Stimmen Befehle bellen hören, so war nun nichts mehr zu vernehmen außer vereinzelten, jämmerlichen Hilferufen aus den Zellen neben ihr. Doch auch die wurden weniger. Vielleicht hörte sie sie mittlerweile auch nur noch in ihrer Phantasie. Sie wusste, dass Nahrungs- und insbesondere Flüssigkeitsmangel Halluzinationen hervorrufen konnte; indem sie in ihrem Kopf Symptome und Krankheitsbilder herunterbetete, versuchte sie, bei Verstand zu bleiben und nicht daran zu denken, was mit ihr geschehen würde. Fakt war, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich zum Sterben hier gelassen worden war. Vielleicht war das nicht von Anfang an der Plan gewesen, aber was auch immer passiert war - nun waren die Gefangenen die einzigen verbleibenden Menschen in diesem Gebäude. Manche hatten anfangs versucht sich zu unterhalten, sich gegenseitig Mut zu machen, doch Scully war lieber für sich geblieben. Sie saß in ihrer Ecke, mit angezogenen Beinen, der Kopf auf den Knien, und betrachtete den schmutzigen Boden. Beziehungsweise die Schwärze, in der sie wusste, dass der Boden sich befinden musste, denn mit ihrem Weggehen hatten die Männer auch das Licht gelöscht.

Zuerst hatte sie versucht, nicht an Mulder zu denken, weil es zu sehr wehtat. Das Gefühl, von ihm im Stich gelassen worden zu sein, war überwältigend schmerzhaft. Sie hätte es ahnen müssen, gleich zu Beginn. Sie war als Partnerin in Ordnung, weil sie ihn ernst nahm, vertrauenswürdig war und ihm folgte, auch wenn sie sich seinen Überzeugungen nicht anschließen konnte. Damit konnte er leben. Aber wenn er es nicht mehr _musste_? Wenn sich eine idealere Partnerin anbot? Was sollte ihn dann noch bei ihr halten?

Sie hatte sich eingebildet, dass das Band zwischen ihnen stärker wäre. Doch offensichtlich war dieses Gefühl einseitig gewesen. Was hatte sie eigentlich von ihm erwartet? Und von der Beziehung, die zwischen ihnen bestand? Was für eine Beziehung bestand eigentlich?

Fragen, die sie immer in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins geschoben hatte. Sie waren unangenehm; es war viel einfacher gewesen, so weiterzumachen, wie sie es immer getan hatten und nicht zu viel darüber nachzudenken, was irgendwann einmal daraus werden sollte. Dass das blauäugig gewesen war, wurde ihr nun klar. Aber was änderte das jetzt noch? Sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, einmal auf ihr Leben zurückblicken zu können und nichts bereuen zu müssen. Doch da hatte sie gründlich versagt. Ihre Chance hatte sie eindeutig verpasst.

So schmerzhaft wie es war, kehrten ihre Gedanken trotzdem schließlich immer häufiger zu Mulder zurück. Er war ihr immer eine Stütze gewesen, sein Glaube und seine Überzeugung hatten sie so oft gerettet. Er hatte sie aus dem naiven Dasein des Durchschnittsbürgers gerissen, ihr die Augen geöffnet und ihr Leben erfüllter gemacht, als sie sich je hätte ausdenken können. Einst hatte sie sich auch eine Zukunft im Häuschen hinter einem weißen Gartenzaun gewünscht - ein derartiger Lebensstil war für sie nun unvorstellbar. Sicherlich hatte sie nicht geplant, für alle Ewigkeiten Monstern und Außerirdischen nachzujagen, aber trotzdem hätte sie niemals in diese stupide Normalität zurückkehren können. Sie bemitleidete die Menschen, die niemals etwas anderes kennen lernen durften.

Auch wenn ihr Leben nun ein verfrühtes Ende nehmen musste, so hatte sie es doch Mulder zu verdanken, dass sie dennoch mehr gelebt hatte als die meisten.

Sie hatte versucht, sich zusammenzunehmen, um keine wertvolle Flüssigkeit zu verschwenden, doch nun konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich einige Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln lösten und auf ihren nackten Unterarm tropften.

--  
For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come  
Until my day, my day is done  
And say you'll come and set me free  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me

_- Coldplay, Till Kingdom Come  
--_

Sie musste in eine Art Dämmerschlaf gefallen sein, denn bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch schrak sie auf und sah sich für eine Sekunde orientierungslos um. Unwillkürlich hob sie die Hände gegen das grelle Licht, das aus Richtung der Tür zu kommen schien und drückte sich noch weiter in ihre Ecke.

„Nein...", wimmerte sie und machte sich instinktiv so klein wie sie konnte. Sie konnte nicht einordnen, was geschah; ob es das Licht am Ende des Tunnels war, Außerirdische oder einfach nur jemand, der ihr den Gnadenschuss verpassen wollte... fest stand, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte...

„Scully..."

Mit einem Mal hörte das Licht auf zu blenden, und jemand kniete neben ihr. Eine sanfte Hand legte sich um ihren Arm, zog ihn behutsam von ihrem Gesicht weg. Sie wagte zu blinzeln.

„Ich bin's, keine Angst, es ist vorbei..." Und da war Mulders Gesicht, sein geliebtes, wunderschönes Gesicht mit den haselnussbraunen Augen, die sie besorgt musterten und zu fragen schienen, ob sie okay war, und ja, sie war okay, alles war okay, jetzt, da er hier war. Und jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr für ihre Tränen, das letzte bisschen Flüssigkeit strömte über ihre Wangen, als sie zitternd die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge barg.

„Kommen Sie, wir müssen hier raus", sagte er leise und hob ihren geschwächten Körper in seine Arme. Er war erschrocken, wie leicht sie war. Die Schweine hätten sie und die anderen tatsächlich hier unten sterben lassen... vollkommen sinnlos, weil sie, die Feiglinge, die sie waren, bei ihrer Flucht nur darauf aus gewesen waren, ihren eigenen Arsch zu retten. Seine Scully hätten sie verdursten und verhungern lassen, und wie sie aussah, hatten sie es beinahe geschafft. Dafür würden sie bezahlen, irgendwann, irgendwie, dafür würde er sorgen.

„Gleich sind wir draußen, dann bekommen Sie etwas zu trinken, alles wird gut", murmelte er beruhigend in ihr Haar, während er die langen, verwaisten Korridore entlang eilte und schließlich ins Freie trat.

Noch nie hatte sie sich so gefreut, die Sonne zu sehen.

--  
You're my one in five billion.

- 5x19 Folie à deux  
--

So oft er sie schon in dieser Situation gesehen hatte, wollte sich Mulder doch nie so recht an den Anblick von Scully in einem Krankenhausbett gewöhnen. Sie wirkte viel zu verloren in den weißen Laken und völlig fehl am Platz, seine kleine, sonst so lebendige Scully. Trotzdem lächelte er, als er das Zimmer betrat, auf ihrer Bettkante Platz nahm und ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Sorry, keine Blumen heute. Als ich mich an der Tankstelle dem letzten Strauß genähert habe, sah eine Rentnerin gefährlich danach aus, als würde sie gleich ihren Gehstock zweckentfremden. Und da dachte ich, Skinner springt im Dreieck, wenn wir beide im Krankenhaus landen, also habe ich es lieber gelassen."

„Eine weise Entscheidung", lächelte sie.

„Wie geht's Ihnen?"

Für einen Moment lag ihr ihre übliche Antwort auf den Lippen, doch dann besann sie sich eines Besseren.

„Ich werd's überleben. Dank Ihnen." Sie musterte ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger. Solche Dinge sagte sie für gewöhnlich nie zu ihm und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde. Schließlich hatte sie lange Zeit zum Überlegen gehabt.

„Da ich ja wie immer auch nicht ganz unschuldig an Ihrer Situation war, war wohl das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, Sie zu retten", antwortete er zwinkernd und überspielte damit seine Freude über ihre ehrliche Dankbarkeit.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen misstraut habe. Ich hatte mich in die Idee verrannt, dass Sie mich nicht mehr brauchen, nachdem Sie Ihre Gleichgesinnte von früher wieder hatten... so sehr, dass ich sogar Krycek geglaubt habe. Ich kann nicht fassen, wie dumm ich war." Resigniert ließ sie ihren Kopf nach hinten in die Kissen sinken.

„Ich hätte mich auch etwas weniger wie ein Arschloch aufführen können. Und es hat schon seinen Grund, weswegen Diana und ich uns damals getrennt haben. Scully, niemand kann Sie ersetzen, das sollten Sie wissen. Ich möchte mit niemand anderem Außerirdische jagen und mir nachher erklären lassen, dass sie gar nicht existieren, obwohl wir sie unleugbar gesehen haben..." Der letzte Satz brachte ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm und ein seltenes, echtes Scullylächeln ein.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und setzte sich auf, um ihre Stirn an seine zu lehnen und seine Hand ein wenig fester zu drücken.

„Immer", erwiderte er und strich ihr behutsam mit der freien Hand eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Sie hob den Blick und traf auf seinen - sie liebte es, wie seine Augen manchmal zu lächeln schienen, ohne dass er tatsächlich eine Miene verzog. Jetzt oder nie, sagte sie sich entschlossen.

Sie legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, schloss die Augen und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen und seinen. Er leistete keinen Widerstand, sondern begegnete ihr bereitwillig, während er mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihre Wange strich.

Es gab keine Explosion, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich trafen. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, wie zwei Teile eines Ganzen, die sich endlich, nach all der Zeit, nahtlos zusammenfügten. Vergessen waren für einen Moment Außerirdische, Hybriden, undurchsichtige Exfreundinnen und das Ende der Welt. Und sie waren beide dankbar dafür, dass ihnen diese zweite Chance gegeben worden war.


End file.
